


the only choice (He would've wanted)

by unfortunatelynormal



Series: Bahumia weeps (and the song goes on) [2]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Everyone is grieving, Hardwon is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelynormal/pseuds/unfortunatelynormal
Summary: Hardwon asked for one thing when he died. The least they can do is fulfill his request.
Relationships: Moonshine Cybin & Hardwon Surefoot & Beverly Toegold V
Series: Bahumia weeps (and the song goes on) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985260
Kudos: 24





	the only choice (He would've wanted)

When Hardwon dies, Bahumia weeps. To Moonshine and Beverly, it feels like the world is ending. Bahumia loses her first titan of this time to death (Balnor is years away in another time and plane. Moonshine will try but she will never be able to find him. They will never know when he dies) and Beverly and Moonshine lose the best friend they will ever have.

Hardwon Surefoot _(home family heart brother purest love protector protected theirs always theirs gone and never coming back)_ made one request before he died. He asked them to find the next wielder of the Godshammer _(Queenshammer truly, he was MawMaw’s champion until the day he died, and everyone knew it)_. Moonshine and Beverly had agreed of course, they would never deny him anything, but they can’t begin to fathom the Queenshammer passing to anyone else.

So, they do what they’ve always done when they have no answers: ask MawMaw. MawMaw, who has been as much of a wreck as anyone has ever seen her since Hardwon passed sucks her tears in and says, “My children, should you not consider going to visit the Irondeep settlement or Frostwind? I do not believe you shall find a dwarf worthy of wielding the hammer here in the Crick.” MawMaw is correct, of course, so once Bev has convinced Erlin that this is a trip he and Moonshine have to take alone, they grab the Queenshammer (neither of them should be able to wield it, but this is the one blessing Morridan had afforded Hardwon) and head to Frostwind. They don’t think they’ll find the dwarf worthy to wield it there, but they feel they should go all the same.

Moonshine and Beverly are received with a hero’s welcome, until King Coldaine spots the Queenshammer in Moonshine’s hands. Then the occasion becomes much more sober. The frost dwarves drink to the tall dwarf called Hardwon Surefoot and Bev and Moonshine scour the city for the next chosen of Morridan. They save the dwarfanage for last, but when even there no one is strong enough to lift it, Moonshine and Beverly make their way towards the Irondeep settlement.

The Irondeep Mountains are stable now, but still unpredictable, and given that most of the city was ruined during the cataclysm, the dwarves established a settlement not too far from the mountains that has grown steadily over the last years.

Without thinking, Moonshine makes her way to Jaina’s house. Jaina Bronzebeard _(strong beautiful loved but not a forever love protector)_ and Moonshine kept up a thing for about 30 years after the battle with Thiala, before deciding to go their separate ways. They’re still on very good terms, and Moonshine visits Jaina, her wife Mara, and their 3 children rather frequently.

Jaina is one of the few friends who hasn’t come to the Crick to say goodbye, and Moonshine wants to know why.

With Beverly on her heels, Moonshine strides up to the Bronzebeards’ door and yanks it open. Sitting at the table near the door, Mara is feeding two of the children. Mara’s head shoots up, but when she spots Moonshine her shoulders sag.

“Jaina’s out back.” Mara states. “I haven’t been able to move her from that spot since she heard other than to eat and sleep. Maybe you guys will have more luck.”

Beverly and Moonshine go.

And when as they round the corner the Queenshammer begins to glow, tears roll down Moonshine’s face.

“Of course.” She weeps.

“He tried to give it to her the first time too.” Beverly recalls.

Sitting on the ground ahead of them is Jaina Bronzebeard, looking worse than they’ve ever seen her. Her hair is matted and her eyes empty. When Jaina lost Gemma there was a killer to find. With Hardwon, the only enemy is time.

“Jaina.” Moonshine calls out, and when the dwarf’s head begins to turn, holds the Queenshammer towards her.

“I can’t – I couldn’t…” Jaina stutters, when she finally recovers from the shock enough to speak.

“This is what he would’ve wanted.” Bev tells her. “He tried to give it to you before. You have to take it this time.”

Jaina slumps forward like a puppet whose strings have all been cut, and then she stands. Moonshine holds the Queenshammer out again.

Jaina takes it, and she begins to glow with Morridan’s holy power. For a second, she would’ve sworn she could hear Hardwon whispering in her ear.

_You go Jaina. Strongest dwarf I’ve ever met. Who else was ever going to wield it after me?_

“I’ll make him proud.” Jaina proclaims, but there is no one left to hear her. Beverly and Moonshine have already disappeared, back to their grief now that Hardwon’s wish has been fulfilled.


End file.
